


Not Your Typical Morning After

by FenyxNyteRyder



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2p fruk - Freeform, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Red Velvet Pancakes - Freeform, Veggie Burgers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenyxNyteRyder/pseuds/FenyxNyteRyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After attending a college party that he didn't particularly want to attend in the first place and ending up spending the night alone, Matthew wakes up to find out that his cellphone had ended up accidentally becoming switched with someone else's the night before. The only problem? He doesn't know whose it is or who has his own phone...until their "mother" calls him and asks for Matthew to return the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Typical Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Matthew Williams (1p!Canada), Alfred Jones (1p!America), James Faulkner (2p!Canada), Thomas “Tommy” Miller (2p!America), Oliver Backus-Dubois (2p!England), Jacques Dubois (2p!France)

It was the classic college frat party atmosphere, or perhaps not so classic, depending on which frat house you actually went to, to be honest. Matthew wasn’t quite sure, considering that he’d only been dragged along here with his brother to make sure his younger twin didn’t get into any trouble, though trouble seemed all too inevitable at this point. Smoke from cigarettes and joints clouded the air, the scent joined by the lingering, almost stale, smell of beer and the occasional bottle of vodka. Too loud music blared through the speakers that were set up around the main living room area of the frat house that just barely managed to drown out the noises of some of the couples. Both women and men were mostly scantily clothed by this time of the night (though really, it was barely only midnight), most of them pressed together in pairs (or in some rare cases, even threesomes or more) in random corners or walls or separate rooms of the building as they shoved their tongues down their partners’ throats or danced raunchily (which really, it seemed far more like merely grinding and humping rather than actual dancing) or even in the odd case of merely fucking each other against the nearest wall or random object. Not that anyone really seemed to care either way, since everyone was all too occupied with their own activities.

Luckily, Matthew could only count himself guilty of the first two offenses, but gods did he ever want to bend the guy over the nearest object and fuck him senseless. Then again, that might’ve just been the alcohol in his system that was speaking, and he probably would’ve been embarrassed if he had admitted it at any other time. Still, the man looked like…some type of war god, with his broad shoulders and muscles, long strawberry blonde hair, tired dark violet eyes, his obviously toned and currently shirtless chest and torso…and a tongue that was so skillful that it should’ve been a sin with the way they were kissing. He was beautiful. So, so beautiful. And hot, sexy, and any other adjective that he could possibly think of to describe him.

It had all started innocently enough, with the pair in the empty kitchen, sipping on their drinks and snacking on all of the available foods, chatting away to each other with their phones setting on the counter. Or at least, Matthew was doing the chatting while his company merely seemed to be blushing and nodding along with the occasional non-committal grunt in response. That had changed the moment that Matthew had slipped from where he had been leaning his hand heavily against the edge of the kitchen counter. He’d quite obviously been expecting to hit the floor and not have strong arms circle around him and steady him back onto his feet. Nor had Matthew been expecting to have such gorgeous face so close to his own, the other mumbling out something along the lines of “needing to be more careful.” Whatever words he was trying to say died out as the pair leaned toward each other, noses bumping together a bit awkwardly as their lips bridged the gap between them and pressed together. **  
**

Somehow soon after that, it had progressed from just that simple chaste peck on the lips to something much more…heated and intense. Matthew somehow managed to remove his partner’s shirt and pressed the slightly taller male up against one of the kitchen walls, pinning his hands above his head as their mouths remained locked together, tongues dancing and twining against each other while their bodies pressed and rolling seamlessly against one another. Each movement and grind of Matthew’s hips had the strawberry blonde groaning and arching his back to try to press closer to the Canadian.

It made Matthew proud that he could manage to achieve such a reaction from someone so gorgeous. There was only a brief flicker of a thought that he had no idea what the guy’s name was, before his mind became too foggy once again, this time from the lack of oxygen that was beginning to make his head spin. Pulling back for air, Matthew wasted no time in connecting his mouth to the exposed skin of the man’s throat and chest, licking and sucking dark spots across the pale expanse. He could feel him trembling beneath his touch, breath hitching in his throat as muffled moans attempted to fall from kiss-swollen lips.

Matthew was about to trail his lips further downwards, way further downwards, when he felt the other suddenly tense beneath him, glancing up in confusion as he wondered if he had done something he wasn’t supposed to, only to find the strawberry blonde staring behind him with wide eyes, a quiet murmur of “shit” falling from his lips. Scrunching his eyebrows together, the Canadian followed the other’s gaze to the other side of the room, where the digital clock on the microwave blinked out its time.

**_3:23 a.m._ **

Wait…what? Had they really been kissing for over three hours?

Honestly, it probably shouldn’t have been that much of a surprise, but it was still a rather jarring revelation. However, it wasn’t as jarring as the moment that the strawberry blonde pulled himself away from Matthew, causing a small pout to form on the Canadian’s lips when he fell back onto his ass on the kitchen floor with a soft grunt.

“Shit– Sorry, I just… I have to go before my mum kills me in the morning for being out so late when I promised him that I’d be visiting to help with his cat that’s supposed to be giving birth any moment now, basically…” Matthew’s partner mumbled out as he hurriedly attempted to relocate his shirt and jacket, pulling his hair back into a ponytail after Matthew had previously tugged it out. “I-I mean, not that I didn’t enjoy it…this…whatever this was…but um… Yeah, I really need to go, so uh…” Biting his lip after he grabbed one of the cellphones off of the counter and sticking it in his pocket, he knelt down in front of the pouting Canadian, cupping the other’s cheek with one of his hands before leaning in and gently pressing his lips to Matthew’s, lingering there for a few moments before pulling away. “…Maybe we’ll see each other around, eh?” he murmured with a small chuckle at the almost dazed expression across Matthew’s face, before standing and strolling out of the room.

All Matthew could do was stare at the empty doorway through which his mystery partner just vanished. Puffing out his cheeks, he let out a groan as he flopped backwards against the floor, covering his eyes with his arm. “Fuck…” He still didn’t even know the guy’s name and didn’t even get a chance to ask for a phone number…and he was still mildly horny. Could this night get any worse?

Apparently it could, seeing as though nearly fifteen minutes later, his brother came stumbling into the kitchen, tripping over Matthew as he was laying there, which caused all of Alfred’s weight to come crashing down onto the unsuspecting Canadian. Needless to say, a knee to the groan (especially with Alfred’s weight) was not a pleasant thing to experience and ended with a sharp jab of an elbow into the American’s gut, earning Matthew a pained groan from his younger brother for his effort.

Rolling off of the Canadian, Alfred rubbed his stomach, turning to his brother and opening his mouth to say something before he finally took note of Matthew’s disgruntled and disheveled appearance.

“Don’t even say anything, Alfred, or I swear to the maple gods that I’ll kick your ass and you won’t be able to sit through your classes for a month,” Matthew hissed out with narrowed eyes, shakily holding onto the edge of the kitchen counter as he pulled himself up, slipping the phone that was on the counter into his pocket. “Let’s just go back to our dorm…”

Alfred let out a sheepish chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck as he stood up and shuffled backwards towards the door, Matthew’s eyes narrowing in suspicion. “Well, you see, I kinda got this date with this really hot guy, so I’m gonna be going back with him to his apartment, so you’ll have to head on back to our room alone, yeah. See ya later, Mattie~!”

And with that, the American was dashing out the door, leaving Matthew once again alone in the kitchen. “What. The. Actual. Fuck.” Was everyone, even his brother, getting laid tonight? Groaning, the Canadian student hit his head against the countertop before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, sending a scowl towards the clock and skulking through the building until he made it outside, feeling significantly more sober and deflated than he had an hour earlier as he trudged along the trail to his dorm room.

Kicking his shoes off as he entered the room, he managed to remember to lock the door behind him before collapsing onto his bed, a pout creasing his features that melted away at the memories of the guy that he had spent his time with that night. A small shiver ran down his spine as he ran his tongue across his lips, the taste of peppermint, maple syrup, and beer lingering from earlier. Curling up with a sigh, he tugged his stuffed polar bear Kuma to his chest before drifting off.

It was a blissfully dreamless sleep that was only punctuated by the blaring sound of a ringtone shattering the otherwise peaceful silence. A near growl rumbled in his throat as Matthew tried to press his face deeper into his pillow, though that failed to be even remotely effective as the ringtone cut off, only to start once again. Yanking it out of his pocket, the Canadian (who was highly pissed to be woken up so early, though it was only a half hour before noon) answered the call with a grumbling “I swear to gods, Alfred, if you wake me up by calling me one more time…” before he was interrupted by a voice that he didn’t recognize.

_“No, no, dearie, you have it all wrong. It appears as though there’s been a bit of a mix-up. You see, my son apparently ran into you at his meet-up with his friends last night, and well, you two must’ve accidentally grabbed each other’s phones, as you may tell. Otherwise I wouldn’t be calling you right now.”_

Matthew could only blink blearily in confusion before turning the phone around and checking the case to find the distinctive lack of a Canadian flag, with the silhouette of a wolf howling at a moon on the back instead. Oh. “Ah! I’m really sorry, Mister…”

_“Oh! Forgive me for being so terribly rude. You may call me Oliver. Oliver Backus-Dubois. Or Mr.Dubois, if you’d prefer, though that is my husband’s name, not to get us confused. If you’d like, I’ll give you our address so that you could just swing on over to our house to switch your phones back to their owners? To be honest, I would’ve had Jamie speak to you himself, but he’s terribly shy about speaking over the phone. He’s not much of a people person in general, now that I think about it. He’d much rather stay home with all of the animals rather than going out with friends or anyone of the sort. That’s why it just makes me so glad that he was able to meet someone last night that he got along with and could loosen up around. From what I could figure at least.”_

There was the faintest hint of amusement and knowing in Oliver’s voice that made Matthew suspect that the other knew more than he was letting on, but he pushed that thought away as he listened to the obviously British male continue to babble, simply enjoying listening to the other talk and learn more about this “Jamie” person. Matthew couldn’t keep from feeling his chest warm up just the slightest, letting out a quiet chuckle every now and then while he managed to silent change clothes and make himself a couple of pancakes for breakfast–well…lunch.

Three hours of talking (honestly he had no clue how he managed to stay on the phone for that long, though he supposed that it had to do with the fact that Oliver did most of the actual talking) and twenty minutes of walking (he would’ve drove if his hoser of a brother hadn’t taken his car since Alfred’s was in the repair shop) later, Matthew was armed with an address, the cell phone that he had accidentally swapped with his own, and his keys as he found himself standing in front of a cozy, pleasant-looking house surrounded by a nice lawn and a classic white picket fence. Manicured rose bushes that were currently in full bloom lined the exterior of the building, a fountain in the middle of the walkway which led to the porch, the swing that was on the porch swaying back and forth with a slight creak with the gentle breeze that whisked across the area. A second-floor balcony overlooked the front lawn. The scent of freshly baked…something drifted out of one of the windows of the house. It…really was rather nice and peaceful here, wasn’t it?

Sighing wistfully as he attempted to tame his wild curls, Matthew smoothed out his over-sized hoodie (perhaps he should’ve worn something a bit nicer?) before pushing open the gate to the front lawn and closing it behind him as he strolled up to the front door. Chewing nervously on his bottom lip, the Canadian hesitated slightly, taking a deep breath before punching the button for the doorbell.

There was the sound of voices yelling across the house and the thumping of two pairs of hurried footsteps that seemed to be racing towards the door. So of course Matthew did the sensible thing and stepped toward the side, out of the way of the doorway, luckily just in time to miss the door being yanked open and a tan-skinned body tripping over the doorframe and collide with the front porch.

“Dammit, Thomas. I told you that Oliver told me to get the door, fucking asshole.”

That voice…

Matthew’s face flushed lightly in realization, gulping silently and watching as the strawberry blonde male from last night made it to the doorway, holding his stomach (no doubt from where Thomas had suckerpunched him in order to make it to the door first) with a grimace as he lightly kicked the other male’s leg. That gorgeous long hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. The black tanktop that he was wearing exposed most of the expanse of his broad shoulders and long muscular arms. Dotting that pale skin were the hickeys that Matthew himself had marked across the skin just the night before.

Gods, he was even more beautiful in the light. “U-Um, I…”

Blinking, the taller male turned toward him, recognition flashing in his eyes and a deep blush staining his cheeks crimson, his mouth gaping open for a moment before it twisted into a soft, albeit perhaps a bit shy, smile as he ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s you.” The words were breathed out with a quiet sigh of relief. “About last night, I–”

He was cut off with a grunt as Thomas made his way back to his feet and pushed the strawberry blonde in Matthew’s direction, causing the pair to send a glare in other’s direction. Thomas only snickered and called out, “Get some, Jamie,” before cackling and heading back into the house to check on Cupcake and Buttercup.

“I’m really sorry about him. He’s my adopted brother, and–”

“Jamie?” Matthew murmured out with a small grin and a raised eyebrow, causing James to flush and glance away, puffing out his cheeks.

“It’s… It’s actually James. Jamie’s just a…nickname,” the taller of the two explained, clearing his throat lightly.

“James… It’s a beautiful name. I’m Matthew,” he murmured out, vaguely aware that the two of them were standing rather close together.

Biting his lip, James nodded, seeming to process this bit of information, the smile never leaving his face. “It’s…nice to finally actually meet you, Matthew.”

“Yeah… It is… I mean, it’s nice to meet you too,” Matthew fumbled, chuckling awkwardly. “So, um… Last night…”

James sucked in a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah… Last night was…interesting…”

“Do you think we would’ve…?”

“Gone all the way? I’m…not sure. Maybe… I think I might be glad that we didn’t though…”

Matthew lifted an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side, forcing a small smile to his lips to drive away the hint of rejection and worry that seemed to suddenly stab into him. “Oh?”

James nodded, glancing out at the front yard. “Yeah. Because otherwise you probably wouldn’t be here right now, and I probably wouldn’t be able to ask you if you wanted to stay for dinner.”

“How about you stay forever?” Oliver’s British accent piped up from inside the house, causing James to puff out his cheeks and somehow manage to make his blush grow even deeper with a roll of his eyes.

“Dinner… Dinner would be nice,” Matthew admitted, nodding his head as a smile spread across his face, a breathless chuckle falling from his lips. “…Does this mean that I get to kiss you again?”

The taller of the pair nodded, lips quirking up into a smile as he wrapped his arms around Matthew, lips pressing softly together, a small hum rumbling in both of their throats as James threaded his a hand into the back of Matthew’s hair.

Pulling away from the kiss, they pressed their foreheads together, swaying together gently. James was the first to break the silence, reaching into his back pocket to pull out the phone that belonged to Matthew and holding it in front of him. “I believe this belongs to you.”

“Oh! Right, I almost forgot,” Matthew murmured, taking James’s phone from his hoodie pocket and handing it over, their fingers brushing against each other as they lingered together. “You know… There is one thing that’s missing from my phone though, now that I think about it…”

James raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side. “And that would be…?”

Matthew looked over the edge of his glasses as he smirked up at the other with a wink. “My future boyfriend’s phone number.”

It took a moment for James to process what the other had meant, and when he did, it was impossible to keep the grin off his face. “Yeah, um… What a strange coincidence. I think that’s missing from my phone too.” A pause. “How about we go in and see the kittens and we can get this all straightened out, eh?”

Matthew nodded, stretching up to press a soft kiss to James’s cheek and lacing their hands together. “That sounds like a _purr_ fect plan.”

James could only snort and roll his eyes despite the grin that was on his face as he wrapped an arm around Matthew’s waist and tugged him inside. Everything was indeed going to turn out perfectly, as long as they were together.


End file.
